


Halloween

by sbrant



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Love Bites, idk what else to put this is just halloween shenanigans, y/n is a witch and bill is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbrant/pseuds/sbrant
Summary: The Losers drag Bill and Y/N to a Halloween party.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you all are safe, healthy, and have a wonderful holiday season.

The house is packed with people.

In all honesty, she didn't want to be at a party on Halloween, she wanted to bake some cookies and watch spooky movies with her boyfriend all night, but her friends dragged them out to this party tonight and she can't say no to them. They were thirty minutes into their afternoon together when their friends showed up to take them to a spontaneous Halloween bash.

Y/N leans against the entryway to the hall, watching while Bev and Stan dance with each other across the room, and smiles into her cup of cheap beer. She doesn't know why she took the cup when Stan handed it to her, she doesn't even drink, but something in her said, "Fuck it," and decided to have some fun. The first sip ruined the fun-loving mood, however, because it was disgusting and tasted like pennies.

After all the parties her friends have dragged her to, she has no idea how they kept straight faces while drinking this stuff. How on earth Bill manages to get drunk drinking this shit, she does not know, nevertheless, she takes more small sips to finish off the cup rather than waste it. It's not that much alcohol anyway, it won't do much to her. If anything, it'll make a night of standing on the sidelines more enjoyable than it would've been.

Earlier, their friends walked in at an inopportune moment. They got distracted while rolling out the dough for their cookies, and Bill had her pinned against the kitchen counter with his fingertips teasing the buttons on her dress when every single one of their friends came bursting into his house. He only had time to fix the hair that was tousled by her hands running through it before they were found, but their situation was made clear by first couple of undone buttons of her dress. They were teased mercilessly the entire drive over here.

Her dress is still the same burnt orange color that he thinks compliments the fall leaves so well, but now she has a witch's hat paired with it. Their friends anticipated their lack of preparation with costumes, and Eddie took the liberty of buying "costumes" for them. It's only a hat, so she hardly considers it a costume, but it's enough to convince her fellow partygoers that she has a smidge of Halloween spirit.

The sound of music and chatter floods her ears as she giggles quietly at the sight of Bev's purposely goofy dancing. It makes Stan laugh too, his head thrown back as he lets out a sound she can imagine despite the other noises of the house drowning it out. It's worth it. Just seeing them dance and laugh is worth missing a night of baking and watching movies with her boyfriend.

A pair of warm hands gripping her waist makes her jolt, and his lips brush her ear when he whispers, "You know, t-there are a lot of w-w-w-witches here, and I think you're the prettiest one."

 _Speak of the devil_ , a voice in the back of her mind says.

Before she can turn around, Bill steps out from behind her with a smile on his face, plastic vampire fangs poking out from his lips. Her hand reaches out to feel the too-short cape thrown over his normal clothes, but it ends up sliding down to his arm to pull him closer.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went, Dracula."

He slips the fangs out of his mouth before speaking again, "Juh-Just to find Richie. Eddie s-s-said he disappeared, and you know them, one duh-doesn't go anywhere without the other."

His eyes are lit with a certain mischief she knows _all_ too well, a mischief that she saw earlier in the day before they were interrupted during their baking/making out session in his kitchen.

It was one of the last things she noticed before he kissed her, so she can only imagine the ideas swirling around in that head of his. They're probably similar to the ideas in her head. All she could think about while they piled into Stan's car was where their afternoon was heading before the interruption, of how hot it would've been if he slipped her unbuttoned dress off her shoulders and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. The integrity of the cookie dough they were making nearby would've been compromised, but who the hell cares? It's not like they would've.

She smiles at him, and he tries to conceal the effect it has on his poor, lovestruck heart. One smile from her and the world stopped spinning, but she doesn't need to know it. He has to keep the upper hand with teasing her if he has any chance at persuading her to ditch this party soon, and blushing like a fool over a beautiful smile is not his idea of maintaining the upper hand.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, you were missing the drunken dance party," she says, gesturing to where Beverly and Stan are behind him.

His initial reaction to their invitation, which was less of an invitation and more of a demand, was to decline, especially considering the compromising position they were found in. Then he saw the look on her face, the look that meant she'd feel guilty staying home without them, and knew he had to come. But that doesn't mean they can't leave now. They've been here for a polite amount of time, enough so that leaving wouldn't be too rude, and he knows that she disliked being torn away from their lazy night together as much as he did.

Bill smiles back, but he's distracted by a lingering feeling she can't place, although she has a hunch that it's related to the mischievous glint in his eyes. Unconsciously, she begins to back up into the wall behind her as he steps closer.

"Trust me w-w-when I say, I don't even need to t-turn around to know how f-funny they look right now. Alcohol, dancing, and B-B-Beverly don't even belong in the s-same sentence together," he says, "but I can't dance when I'm _sober_ , so I can't s-s-say jack shit."

Her laughter makes him hold squeeze the hand in his tighter, and he takes a sharp breath as they hit the wall together, his body falling into place against hers perfectly.

It's hard for him to keep his cool sometimes. When he's around her, he can't help but feel the butterflies and all the other cliches people harp on about when they're in love. Because they may be cliches, but they're true. And it's the same on her end, the mere warmth of his body pressing against her through their clothes is enough to make her heart beat faster. The power they hold over one another is so strong, it's pathetic.

Y/N sets her head back against the wall to look up at him, sighing blissfully when his hands slip away to glide up her waist, and raises a brow at him.

"What are you doing?"

His lips are soft where they peck at her cheek, his nose brushing her skin with every slight movement. Between the wandering hands that keep moving closer to her hips and the kisses that only grow in intensity, he's making her mind go fuzzy in reaction to him. His voice is hardly audible over the music, talking, and relentless white noise of what surrounds them, but she's more focused on how he's leaning in to kiss her.

"N-Nothing."

She melts into him once their lips meet.

Everything about it is straight to the point and passionate; not patient or gentle, just needy. He pulls her forward so their bodies are flush against each other, and her lips fall open in a soft gasp, which he only takes as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The fake blood Mike helped him put on to look like he had it dripping from his mouth becomes messy, smearing over her mouth and chin, but she doesn't care.

He steadies the back of her neck with his hand as he presses her into the wall harder with his hips and deepens the kiss.

Kissing him like this intoxicating, far more than the beer she's trying not to spill ever could be. She doesn't know if she'll ever get used to it, but she isn't sure if she wants to. He is something she never wants to take for granted, and these moments are included in that sentiment. She never wants it to end.

He guides her head to tilt back, pulling away to nudge her with his chin, and dips down to bury his face in her neck. The arm wrapped around her waist is pulling tighter than a vice, tight enough for her to feel him becoming hard against the thigh she has slotted between his legs. It's all too much to process at once, especially when his teeth nip at the sweet spot on her neck. He kisses and sucks at that spot, absentmindedly grinding against her, until she starts letting out the sweetest whimpers into his ear.

She's holding back as much as she can. He can tell when she's trying to be quiet and this is clearly one of those moments.

Much to her dismay, it's so easy for him to pull these noises from her. In her other relationships, she found herself to be somewhat quiet, but since being with him, that has changed. It's like everyone else was reading her wrong, pressing the wrong chords and not knowing just where to touch or kiss, but Bill knows her better than anyone. When they're together, the stars align and he plays all the right chords.

"No one w-w-would care if we left..." he pauses briefly to say, then continues as if he never stopped.

But she knows him better than anyone too. While she enjoys what's happening, she knows why it's happening. He never had the upper hand.

A shaky breath escapes her as she gathers the strength to push him away. It feels so good, she's tempted to drag him home and finish what they started in the kitchen, but she promised Bev that she'd stay until they all left together. There's no way she'll abandon the Losers for this...though, she must admit, the temptation is strong.

Bill's face is twisted with confusion when she pulls him away from her neck with a knowing grin. As intoxicating as it was, she has something he lacks, which is restraint. Their chests rise and fall rapidly, and the sound of Season of the Witch fading to Monster Mash in the background makes her chuckle. He stands, clueless, and watches her slip out from between him and the wall.

"I thought vampires didn't have blood," she teases, panting, with a pointed glance downward.

He follows her line of sight to where his cock strains against the confines of his pants and moves his focus back up to her amused face. Actually, his focus moves to her _neck_.

Without missing a beat, he fires back, "I've n-n-n-never s-seen a witch with a hickey before."

The bloodstained smile fades from her face as she groans and reaches to prod at the sensitive bruise on display for everyone to see.

"It's not my fault none of the other witches are getting any."

In her defense, it felt way too good while it was happening to think about the fact that she'd have to parade this around for the remaining duration of the party. How will she manage to hide this from her family and friends until it's gone? At least it's late October, she might be able to get away with scarfs and turtlenecks with how cold it's gotten in Derry lately.

"I m-m-meant what I s-said," he says, the look in his eyes nothing but honest, "they wouldn't care if we l-left."

The back of her hand is stained with Mike's fake, corn syrup blood from trying to wipe all of it off of her mouth, but messing with it only makes the whole kiss-swollen effect worse. Some of it still trails down her neck, smudged near the mark he left behind. Hopefully, it'll look like intentional Halloween makeup in this dim lighting.

 _Who am I kidding?_ She thinks, _It looks like he tried to suck my soul out._

With a slight adjustment of the witch hat that got squished against the wall during their encounter, she downs the rest of her beer and tosses it in a nearby trash can. He's still looking to her for what comes next.

Y/N shrugs.

Her tone is playful and soft, "It looks like you'll just have to wait and behave yourself."


End file.
